


Cover for "For the dead there is no story" by hansbekhart

by RunawayMarbles



Series: Cover Art [37]
Category: Agent Carter (TV), Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Book Cover, Cover Art, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-12
Updated: 2016-01-12
Packaged: 2018-05-13 09:42:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5703082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RunawayMarbles/pseuds/RunawayMarbles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>View on <a href="http://runawaymarbles.tumblr.com/post/137139680427/marvel-covers-for-the-dead-there-is-no-story">Tumblr</a></p></blockquote>





	Cover for "For the dead there is no story" by hansbekhart

**Author's Note:**

  * For [hansbekhart](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hansbekhart/gifts).
  * Inspired by [For the dead there is no story](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3609120) by [hansbekhart](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hansbekhart/pseuds/hansbekhart). 



**Author's Note:**

> View on [Tumblr](http://runawaymarbles.tumblr.com/post/137139680427/marvel-covers-for-the-dead-there-is-no-story)


End file.
